In My Heaven
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Yari has lived her life admiring her crush from afar. Little did she know all it took was a party and a nightmare to push them both into realzing to each other that they were meant to be together all along. Crona/OC lemon.


Me: Alright now let's hop into some Soul Eater fanfics with Crona!

Crona: M...Me?

Me: Of course! Now I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name- Yari

Age- 19

Job- Meister

Appearance- Long teal colored hair with matching color eyes

Personality- Kind, Couragous, Gentle, and Honorable

Background:

Yari grew up in Death City and is a student of Shibusen. She is good friends with Maka and Tsubaki and has a major crush on Crona. Her weapons name is Kari and she is around Patty's age so she hangs mostly around her. (Crona is a boy in this.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were walking to Maka and Soul's apartment for Maka's party and smiled hugging your jacket tighter around you. Kari was by your side skipping and humming as you began thinking about the party. Your cheeks heated up knowing that Crona was going to be there as you finally reached Maka's apartment. You knocked on the door and Maka answered it smiling happily.

"Ah Yari-chan, Kari-chan, you made it. Come on in." she said as you both took your coats off and hung them up and walked into the living room as your cheeks began to turn pink again.

Crona sat on the couch with some punch in his hand looking around nervously. Even after the Kishin was destroyed he never got rid of his nervousness but you found that all the more cute. You saw that Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Patty and Ox (Needed another guy..) had come. Kari ran right over to Patty and hugged her tightly as they began chatting a hundered miles a minute. You sat down beside Crona as he sat looking at his drink.

"Hello Crona-kun, how are you today?" you said sweetly as he seemed startled by your question and turned red.

"Uh.. fine.. how are you Yari..?" he said quietly as you replied, "Pretty good."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ragnarok popped in as you smiled giving him a piece of candy.

"How are you Ragnarok?" you said as he smiled saying, "Very good."

The party was going quiet well, everyone was laughing and having a good time, even Crona was shedding some smiles every now and again. You noticed that Maka was talking a lot to Ox which you found that quite funny since they were for lack of better words arch enemies.

"Well since the party is coming to an end it's time for the last game. Now all the boys need to put a color in this hat and the girls will draw it out." Maka said holding out a bag as the boys looked at her confused.

"So uncool.." Soul said but did as he was told none the less.

After the boys were done Maka mixed them up and put the bag infront of Patty first. She put her hand in and pulled out a gray paper and waved it around.

"I got gray!" she said as Soul smacked his head on the table making a little giggle escape your lips.

The bag was placed infront of Tsubaki as she pulled out a black one.

"Who had black?" she said holding it up as Kid raised his hand slightly.

Next was Kari's turn as she closed her eyes and reached in pulling out a teal colored paper.

"Teal!" she said jumping up and down as Black Star did the same making you laugh.

Your laugh was cut short when the hat was placed infront of you and Maka's smiling face greeted you. You thought about your options, you would either get Ox.. or Crona. You sighed and closed your eyes letting out a silent prayer and pulled out a magenta colored paper.

"Magenta..." you said softly as you saw Crona begin to shuffle uncomfortably.

"I..that's me.." he said as you let out a sigh or relief and Maka had gotten Ox.

"Alright, now that everyone has there color and person, you will be spending the night with them." Maka said clapping her hands as you chocked on your punch.

"What?!" half the room yelled as Maka laughed nervously looking at everyones faces.

"Come on it's just a game.. gives you a chance to get away from who you normally hang out with." she said as they looked at one another and sighed knowing there was no fighting Maka.

Everyone made there plans, Maka would be going to Ox's house while Soul and Patty stayed, Tsubaki was going to Kid's house, Kari and Black Star would be going to his house while you would bring Crona to yours. Finally everyone began heading out as you knew you would have to leave soon with Crona. You walked over to Crona as he sat alone again since Soul and Patty were the only ones left.

"Ready to go Crona-kun?" you asked as he looked up and nodded nervously as you grabbed your jacket and you both began walking to your house.

You both reached the house in silence and you opened the door and took your jacket off. Crona looked around a little as your body stiffened. Why of all times did you forget.. you and Kari shared a room.. there was only one bedroom. Your body began to heat up as you looked over at Crona.

"hehe.. guess I forgot.." you said rubbing your head nervously as Crona looked over at you worried.

"You don't want me here do you?" he said quietly as you shook your head saying, "No.. of course not.. it's just me and Kari share a room."

His eyes widened and his face heated up as yours did the same.

"I'll sleep on the couch.. if you want me too." he said begining to walk to the couch but you grabbed his hand lightly.

"It's alright I trust you." you said smiling as he looked down and nodded.

You showed him the room and began going through your stuff and found a pair of boxers and a shirt and handed it to Crona.

"This will be more comfortable." you said as he held them tightly and looked towards you as you turned facing your bed and grabbed your pjs.

You weren't shy about your body so you took your shirt off as you heard a light gasp from Crona and slipped your bed shirt on buttoning up the buttons and undoing your pants and slipped them off thanking God that you were taught not to wear thongs and slipped on your booty shorts. You turned around and saw he had his head turned and was blushing deeply as you smiled lightly towards him.

"Ready to go to bed?" you asked as he looked up and nodded slowly as you smiled and pointed to Kari's bed.

"Hope you sleep well Crona-kun." you said turning off the light as he slid under her covers and turned on his side facing the window.

You laid down and covered yourself and looked towards Crona's back sadly. No matter how much you never knew what he was thinking, if he would ever consider liking you and it made you sad thinking about it. You sighed and snuggled into your blanket and closed your eyes falling into an uneasy sleep.

You woke up with a jolt as sweat covered your forehead and you held your head. There was a reason why Kari slept in the same room, you could go to her for comfort. Every night you never failed to have nightmares, but tonight was the worst. You looked to see Crona was still turned the other way probably asleep as you looked at your pillow then him.

You decided to take your chances and stood up slowly and walked towards him and tapped him gently. He turned around seeing you stand there and waited for you to speak.

"Could I sleep with you.. I .. I had a bad dream.." you said quietly shuffling your feet as he turned bright red.

"Uh.. s..sure." he said as you smiled lightly and he scooted over as you got under the covers.

-Crona's POV-

Your face burned up as she crawled under the covers next to you. You felt her scoot closer to you as she brought her hand and wrapped it around your waist pushing her body into yours as you inhaled sharply. Every time she exhaled her breasts would press a little closer making your whole body stiffen on edge. You couldn't understand what was wrong with you. It felt like butterflies were flying around in your stomach everytime she was around. You wondered if she felt the same things you did when she was around you.

-Your POV-

"Yari..." you heard as you opened your eyes and said, "Yes Crona-kun?"

"Do you... ever get butterflies in your stomach?" he said quietly as your arm tightened slightly around him and said, "Sometimes.."

"What do they mean?" he said turning over and facing you with hopeful eyes.

"Well... usually if it's around a certian person it means that you like them.. you just feel nervous and want to hold them tight... kinda like that.." you said not sure exactly how to describe the feeling especially to the person that made you feel that way in the begining.

"I get that feeling to...but I don't think she feels the same.." he said looking down slightly so his eyes weren't meeting yours.

"Well you never know unless you ask, she could like you very much Crona-kun." you said smiling as he looked up and a little smile graced his face.

"Then I will ask..." he began as you smiled sadly until he shakily touched your hand saying, "I like you Yari-chan."

You laid there in utter surprise, you really had thought he would have said Maka but you? You saw him look away embarassed as if he made a mistake when you turned his head towards you.

"I like you two Crona-kun." you said as you gave him a little kiss on the lips as he turned bright red as did you.

"I..I've never ..ki..kissed anyone.." he said looking around nervously as you smiled towards him.

"Don't worry Crona-kun.. I'll teach you." you said kissing him again as your eyes fluttered closed.

He seemed to of relaxed as you rubbed your tongue over his lower lip as his eyes flew open confused. He seemed to finally understand and opened his mouth slightly as you rubbed your tongue against his as his eyes closed contently. You let go and looked at his flushed face as he looked at your body for a moment and he seemed to struggle finding words.

"Relax Crona-kun.. I'll take care of you." you said as you slowly not to scare him sat on top of him as he stared up at you nervously.

You leaned down kissing him again as your hands found there way up his shirt and ran over his chest. He may not have been built like most but his body felt like silk under your finger tips. His hands laid limp on the blanket as you smiled warmly towards him.

"It's alright Crona-kun, you wont break me." you said as he nodded lightly and his shaky hands rubbed your stomach gently.

You unbottoned your shirt as he stared wide eyed as you tossed it off in the room. He looked away embarassed as you laughed lightly and held his hands.

"Don't be so shy Crona-kun." you said smiling as he nodded lightly and turned towards you all the way.

You grabbed onto the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head and brought him into another passionate kiss. You slowly began kissing down his neck and onto his chest as his hands went around your back near your bra strap. Your hands guided him to your bra strap as he looked up at you unsure.

"Go ahead." you said encouraging him nicely as to not scare him.

He nodded and unclipped it as your breast were freed for him to see. His eyes widened and his cheeks heated up as you smiled and grabbed his hands and slowly brought them up resting on your breasts. His eyes clenched shut for a moment as you moved your hands over his to give him the idea of what to do. He nodded lightly as you moved your hands and he began massaging your breasts lightly making your eyes close in content. You then reached down and undid the string to Crona's pajama pants as he looked down nervously. You pulled them off easily to see a tent in his boxers as he looked away embarassed. You brought your hand over him and strocked him lightly as his body went stiff as his eyes closed. You smirked at his reaction and wrapped your hand around him lightly and began moving up and down. His hips squirmed lightly at your movements as you squeezed a little harder. He let out a gasp and you let go and pulled him into another kiss as you flipped you both over so he was on top.

He looked at you now knowing what he should do but you just gave him a nudge of encouragment. He nodded lightly and gave shaky kisses down your neck as you closed your eyes at the gentle feelings he was giving you. You felt him kiss past your sides down onto your stomach as you let out a little giggle. He looked up at you then at your pajama pants and gulped. He brought his fingers over the ends and pulled lightly as you kicked them off to show your teal colored underwear. He looked up at you for consent as you nodded lightly and he put his hands over the ends of your underwear. You held his hands to lessen there shaking as he nodded and pulled them down as you were completly shown to him.

You flipped him back over as he seemed more relieved you were taking in charge to help him. You grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down freeing him for you to see. Your face flushed as his did from embarassment but you gave him a little kiss on the lips to assure him there was nothing to be embarassed about. You hovered over him and kissed him passionatly as you plunged yourself deep inside him as your eyes clenched shut.

"Yari-chan.." he began but you shook your head saying, "It's alright.."

Once the pain subsided you began rocking your hips lightly as Crona's hands clamped to your hips and his eyes shut tight. You began moving more as his grip lessened on you and he looked up at you to meet your teal colored eyes. All you saw in those eyes at that moment was love and you knew you could never be any happier than you were right now. He began guiding you along as you rode him faster letting out little moans every now and again. You flipped you both over so he was on top as he looked at you confused. You bucked your hips up as he got the idea and begain thrusting into you slowly as his hands held onto yours. You wrapped your legs around him pushing him in farther as he let out a groan of pleasure. He began moving faster as you let out a deep moan of pleasure. His pace kept quicking as you felt you were nearing your peak. His face was in your shoulder as he was quivering lightly and was saying your name quietly while moaning. He began to go faster and you could feel a sheet of sweat on his face as your body was burning up as well. He thrust one last time before you both yelled out in complete ecstacy and reached your climax as his head dropped down on your breasts as you both began panting. You brushed his hair out of his face lightly smiling as he looked up towards you and smiled.

"I love you Yari-chan..." he said lovingly as you smiled bigger and whispered, "I love you too Crona.. ever since the day I met you.."

"I love you too!" you heard as Ragnarok popped out as Crona looked at him embarassed.

"Not now..." he said as you looked at his upset face and to Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok if you go back inside I'll give you all the candy you could ever ask for." you said as he squealed happily and disappeared.

"I'm sorry..." he said hugging you tightly as you smiled and hugged him back.

"It's all right.. I love you for all of you." you said as he smiled lightly and kissed you again before you both fell into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I love that one ^^

Crona: *Blushes in corner*

Me: Anyway reviews are always amazing so please leave them and I shall love you forever. Also the lyrics to the title are at the bottom in case you want to read them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This song is meant more for Crona)

Dreams faded

I'm frightened

Will I ever find the cure?

Mistaken, I'm waiting

When I finally hit the floor

I'm hurt and so wounded

It's gonna tear my soul apart

I'm lost in my heaven

I finally found my way to escape

Love's faded

I'm haunted

Will I finally find the cure?

Mistaken

I'm waiting

Just for you

I'm hurt and so wounded

It's gonna tear my soul apart

I'm lost in my heaven

I finally found my way

I'm hurt and so wounded

It's gonna tear my soul apart

I'm lost in my heaven

I finally found my way to escape

My way to escape (my way to escape)

My way to escape

I'm hurt and so wounded

It's gonna tear my soul apart

I'm lost in my heaven

I finally found my way

I'm hurt and so wounded

It's gonna tear my soul apart

I'm lost in my heaven

I finally found my way to escape

Found my way to escape

I'm lost in my heaven

My heaven

In My Heaven by Negative


End file.
